


However, She Stayed// Annie x Sick!Agent!Reader//

by orphan_account



Series: Dropped Into Real Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Platonic Love, Pregnancy, Recollection of the past, Sickness, references to drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days, you were still sick.</p><p>  Your fever upped to a raging 102° F, and in your bed ridden state, there was no way you would be able to be up and going on Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However, She Stayed// Annie x Sick!Agent!Reader//

It's been three days, you were still sick.

Your fever upped to a raging 102° F, and in your bed ridden state, there was no way you would be able to be up and going on Tuesday.  
Currently, you were sound asleep. Pale blue eyes noting the sheen of sweat gathered on your forehead, the light flush of red on your pale cheeks, your twitching fingers.

It was oddly surreal to see someone like you nearly comatose like this.

At your bedside, Annie tucked that stubborn strand of hair on the left side of her head behind her ear. She'd been sitting there beside you since dawn painted the sky a beautiful mix of pink, yellow and baby blue, as she would explain, simply because there was nothing better for her to do at the moment.

But of course, you were someone who knew more about Annie than even her closest friends did, welp...as an unfair advantage in the form of digital files and wikipedia, still, you knew her best. Regardless of her background, you took her in, protected her, taught her more about the outside world than her father ever did when she was living in that village.

For once, she was grateful for that 19 year slumber in stasis, even if she wanted to go home as soon as possible to carry out what she's been trained to do all her life, to make things better...she stayed.  
.

.

.  
Annie watched your breathing. The steady rise and fall of your chest told her that even in your ailment, you were sleeping peacefully.

Annie watched carefully for some sign of discomfort or pain. When would your next coughing fit start?

What were you dreaming about?

What exactly was making you sick?

For some reason, the blonde felt obligated to find the answers to these questions if she could. That odd ball, Bambi, had said it was just a small fever, but refused to further treat it. Now, when you were awake, you threw up often, and even though your adventurous and fiery nature rebelled against the idea of staying in bed all day, you could barely get up and walk five steps without assistance.

Simple observers, spectators, people who only knew the social standing between the stoic blonde and yourself, would say she constantly watched your sleeping form with a hawk's eye because of her distant, platonic feelings for you, or simply just pity. 

Those observers didn't catch the moments Annie fetched you a glass of cold water when your throat became to dry, or just some random combination of consumables you had happened to have been craving.

They didn't witness the little talks you both would have, discussing your concern for the slight swell in your normally toned and slim abdomen.

A possible pregnancy.

A tumor.

Or maybe just the result of your smoking habits and frequent alcohol consumption.

All of it, possibly to blame for your illness, no matter how trivial.

Yet, regardless...she stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this?
> 
>  
> 
> Give me feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> ....bitch.


End file.
